This invention relates to a leakage inspection device for brake hoses, which is used for pressure endurance testing of brake hoses at the manufacturing site, and more specifically to an inspection device wherein both ends of a brake hose are closed and fluid pressure is applied to the interior of the brake hose, the time variation of the internal pressure is detected, thereby the leakage amount of the brake hose is determined.
When brake hoses for automobiles are manufactured, pressure endurance test of all products is usually performed for three minutes. The pressure endurance test is accompanied by leakage inspection which is conventionally carried out by visual inspection of appearance or hand-touching checking of fluid leakage when a prescribed fluid pressure is applied to the interior of the brake hose. Although complete leakage of a brake hose may be easily found by the above-mentioned manner, partial inner leakage of a brake hose composed of an outer cover, an upper knitted portion, an intermediate rubber portion, a lower knitted portion and an inner tube frequently remains undetected since the hose may be hardened or the outer appearance does not show such inner leakage.